


Vampire Knight Online

by Greenknife



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, KaZe is love, M/M, MMORPGs, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Not a Crossover, Not hunters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pureblood Vampire (Vampire Knight), Rating May Change, Role-Playing Game, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Sort Of, Tags May Change, Use of blood as Currency, Vampire Hunters, Video Game Mechanics, What Was I Thinking?, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenknife/pseuds/Greenknife
Summary: Vampire Knight Online (VK Online), it is a MMORPG online dating simulation game developed and published by Hunter's Association Games Incorporation. VK Online is just a sanctuary to find for true love, regardless whether you are a human or a vampire. Well, until everything is back to square one right after you have accomplish and unlock an ending. However, the appearance of "White Lily" causes the boring game to gradually changes for good, better and now is the best game ever.
Relationships: Aidou Hanabusa/Kain Akatsuki, Cross Kaien/Yagari Tooga, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 31
Kudos: 87





	1. Welcome aboard of this SS KaZe Ship

**Author's Note:**

> This one is definitely a slow on-going multi-chapter fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Kuran Yuuki!

It is the 2020th year of Vampiric Intelligence (V.I.) Generation.

The world’s most anticipated “Vampire Knight Online (VK Online)” finally gets its official launch after 20 years of development. The beta version was first announced in V.I. Year 2000, exactly on the year when vampires and humans get to celebrate 2000 years of their long lasting coexistence and to be living in love and peace.

The uniqueness of the gameplay attracts gamers of all different styles and ages. The beta version holds a legendary record in the gaming industry for being just a dating simulation. The official version of the game has also been upgraded into an online dating RPG and oddly enough, now everyone is playing it, literally every vampire and human in this world. VK Online, being world’s most popular MMORPG, is of course forever free-to-play, as promised but where the official version installed and instantly playable is not. The latest gaming hardware almost cost one’s life.

“Man, this thing is expensive… I hope my dad doesn’t kill me when he finds out he lost one human servant from our blood bank… You alright, buddy?”

“…I never expect one day I will actually almost kill myself for a game…I am regretting…”

“Hey, I am already carrying you home so stop complaining! Besides, we’ve waited 20 years for it! So it is worth the sacrifice, my friend!”

“Shut up, you are not the one who is suffering low blood pressure here!”

“Hey, stop squirming around, you’ll fall!”

 _Haema_ , is a currency used in all 7 nations in this world and the rarest, finest _value_ of such currency can only be sourced from humans. Why? Because the pureblood vampires deem them as the most valuable treasure at all times. Each nation is ruled by a powerful pureblood vampire monarch.

After the fall of Superpower Brain to mark the end of 100 years of Artificial Intelligence (A.I.) Generation, the 7 pureblood families decide to split and share the world, like a whole cake, among them and declare themselves Kings and Queens. Other 6 nations practices absolute monarchy while Kuran practices constitutional monarchy.

~~The Kurans cannot be bothered to do all the hard work.~~

“Your Majesty, why do you form a vampire council?”

“The Council of Elders is formed to serve our vampire society for the better.”

“Why you give your power away to the vampire council while others pureblood families choose to hold their power? Is it because you hate vampires?”

The Kurans laughs softly at the question, the King replies politely, “How could I hate vampires when I am a one myself? You should know that the Kuran family select the members of the Council, not that the Council get to decide who their King should be.”

“Prince Kuran Kaname, Your Highness! May I ask you a question?”

The Vampire Prince stares at the King to receive the approval look before he finally replies to the reporter with a handsome smile, “I will try my best.”

“Is it true that you are in a secret relationship with a human boy?”

“Ah, you must be referring to the photos that were all over the Internet.”

“Indeed, Your Highness.”

While all cameras and eyes focus on the country’s Prince Perfect, Princess Kuran Yuuki is extremely nervous when the topic is brought up by the reporter. She can feel the burning glare when her husband-to-be turns to her and giving her such _devoted_ look when he gives away his answers to the reporters.

“No, I am betrothed to my beloved sister and I have dedicated myself entirely to her. I am however, has a very important game master role in Vampire Knight Online.”

Hey! It wasn’t her fault when she accidentally saved that photo into a wrong file… Well, it was kind of her fault actually. She is still learning to take screenshots in the game and she just doesn’t know how to use a mobile phone… It is already the 2020th year of V.I. Generation and no one, not even humans use mobile phones anymore!

Well, anyway… She knows Kaname nii-sama and Zero will sort it out anyway…

“Oh, Kaname Nii-sama… You are making me blush… Now I can’t face the cameras.” Yuuki hides her terrified expression behind her sweaty hands. Being betrothed to Prince Perfect, the pureblood princess is also expected to be a Princess Perfect. 

“Is that human boy someone you know, Your Highness?”

“Of course, I do…and I am sure everyone does, he is White Lily.”

“White Lily”, Kiryuu Zero in real life, he is currently a first year high school student at Cross’s Academy. No one knows his real identity since he is protected by law for being an underage teenager but everyone recognises the gamer’s ID on VK Online, the best player in the game thus far and no one matches his perfect records.

“Your Majesty, why do you hold a press conference today, after 2020 years?”

“Ah, that is the best question I’ve gotten so far, you are doing a wonderful job!”

“Uh…thank you for your compliment, Your Majesty.”

“The reason for this press conference, however, is not my intention at all. It is for my daughter, Princess Kuran Yuuki. She has an official announcement to make.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Kuran Yuuki, fully recovered from her brother’s deadly glare, is holding her perfect princess figure for the cameras. Today, she has a very important message to the public to make. “I am Princess Kuran Yuuki and I am declaring that my engagement with Prince Kuran Kaname is officially cancelled.”

Silence…

Right...? This isn’t the reaction the pureblood princess is expecting. However, Kuran Yuuki is giving up her handsome and godlike husband-to-be to her favourite boy, Kiryuu Zero. Surprise! Surprise! She does understand that not everyone shares her ideology…YET. Even her beloved Kaname Nii-sama disapproves of her insane fantasy, Kuran Kaname does not and will never allow to be controlled.

“Highness…”

Her little fandom group chat may only has less than 20 supporters…but the numbers are growing day by day so she has absolute high hopes of them both being together, even just getting a relationship ending in VK Online is already a dream come true!

“Princess…”

SS KaZe, group name inspired by RMS Titanic, because why not, with a really catchy slogan she proudly comes up with: “You jump, I jump and together we sail.”

“Princess Kuran Yuuki, Your Highness!”

…And the pureblood princess finally returns to reality, _gracefully_. Cameras are watching.

“I apologise. Yes…?”

“What is the reason behind such decision?”

Well because first of all, I am not interested in the incest relationship and second, the most important reason of all, I ship Kaname x Zero and I will keep the ship sailing for as far as I go… Knowing her brother, he will never allow a single word of the second reason out loud to anyone. He will even execute her before she spell Zero’s name out loud.

“I…I… Unfortunately, I do not love my brother the same way as a pair of lovers will do and I refuse to commit myself in a loveless relationship.”

“But Your Highness, Prince Kuran Kaname is currently the only available pureblood bachelor of your age. Do you happen to have another lover?”

Yuuki wants to curse at that question but she handles herself very well. She has begged on her knees for this press conference after all.

“I am very well aware that Kaname nii-sama is the only pureblood prince who is close to my age. However-”

Kiryuu Zero finally admits defeat and shuts the television off. He does not understand why all 1,000 TV channels must broadcast the family of blood-sucking overlord’s uneducational and meaningless live interview. They already lived over 2000 years and they are going to look the same forever. They are the monarch and royal family of Kuran Kingdom and it is already made a long history that will never change.

No one in the Cross household is interested in vampire politics or their society! 

“Zero-chan, why are you still at home?”

“It is a public holiday today and don’t call me Zero-chan!”

“Ah, right… It must be the age, I forgot.”

The silver haired teenager has doubts when his school suddenly announced holiday yesterday…even his guardian has a day off today. Truthfully, all citizens of the Kuran Kingdom is highly encouraged to stay home and watch TV during the day. He certainly is not expecting the Kuran’s interview to be broadcasted live across the whole country!

“How is your gaming experience thus far?”

“The device is still sitting inside the box.” 

“It is a nice birthday surprise, isn’t it?”

“But I don’t know who…”

“Perhaps it is from one of your fans or admirers?”

“There’s no letter or note, nothing. I should send it back.”

“To where and whom?”

“…” Well, Zero doesn’t know either!

The royal family of Kuran’s special interview reaches the end of the scheduled time for human reporters. Being a night creature and living like a night creature, most vampires, especially the working class vampires, wake up by sunset to get ready for the night. The following up of the interview will be performed by vampire reporters.

After all, the world recognises the Kuran Kingdom is the country that never sleeps.


	2. Welcome to the Cross Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for our favourite boy, Zero's birthday surprise!

_Checking Pulse…_

_Checking Brainwaves…_

Kiryuu Zero has not expected a health screening checkpoint as soon as he puts on the gaming gear onto his head. There seems to have a lot of thoughts put into the research and development of this technology, so far it has been very impressive and seems to worth every single _drop_ of the asking price for the hardware. The silverette slowly shuts his eyes and submits to drowsiness…

_Connecting to Server…_

When the pair of amethyst eyes opens once more, he sees nothing but pitch black. The high schooler is slightly confused. It is his first time using a gaming headset…but he follows the step-by-step manual so he is definitely doing the right thing.

“Please verify your account.” A monotone voice echoes in the dark.

“Kiryuu Zero.”

“Voice recognised. Account verified.”

_Login Successful._

Zero can feel his whole figure gets teleported into another dimension, where the silverette meets himself or more accurately, his character for the very first time. He has created this mirror image of himself out of laziness and pure coincidence. Back when Vampire Knight Online is still a beta version, the randomisation option for character creation has not yet been developed.

It feels oddly nostalgic to be able to see his game character that looks almost identical to his real life self. After all, this game character is created when Zero is only eight years old. Now he just turned sixteen, he certainly has not expects his physical appearance will look exactly like his game character when he grows up.

Zero closes his eyes again and this time, he can feel his figure absolutely weightless and slowly integrating with the slumbering character.

_Synchronisation Completed._

_Loading Saves…_

Zero hears the familiar music begin to play. He will forever recognise the opening song of Vampire Knight Online, an iconic theme song that all players of the game will recognise, a song that has never been changed when the beta version migrates into a new, larger server to release as a complete, global, official version during its announced launch day… The same day the beta version server officially retires. The silverette opens his eyes once more and his vision welcomes the familiar black gate.

This magnificent wrought iron gate is the entrance of Cross Academy. Full of red roses and green, thorny vine stems, these elements beautifully compliment the French style, gothic design of this gigantic tall gate. Only a few players know that this is actually the game’s loading screen. When all roses becomes fully bloomed and the climbing stems reach the signboard of “Cross Academy”, the gate will then open and greets the player with a welcome voice message: 

“Welcome back, **White Lily**.”

Zero slowly gets up from his bed, he is still trying to get familiarised to his “new” body and the strange sense of reality in Vampire Knight Online and also the in-game mechanisms. Everything feels a lot different since he has been so used to playing this game with controllers and virtual reality headsets.

He can feel his breathing. He can feel his heartbeats. He feels _real_.

This gaming experience is definitely on another level of dimension…because everything just feels as real as the reality world. However, this silver haired player will need time to get used to the first person view’s vision from today onwards, he never like it in his former playstyle, because he wants to see his surroundings without feeling restricted but it seems the bird’s eye view is not applicable when these headsets are in use.

It sucks but it makes sense.

Zero walks towards the wardrobe, he sees the reflection of himself, or his character, whichever. Silver hair and rose quartz eyes and standing at 181cm. Apart from the longer hair style that has been tied into a ponytail and these unusual crystal coloured eyes, White Lily does look exactly like Kiryuu Zero in real life.

Thankfully, he does not need to manually dress himself in this game, there is a program that will switch his clothing of choice automatically. All he needs to do is to drag the pixelated garment out from the wardrobe’s inventory. He is a truly lazy person in real life so he likes this feature a lot. In real life, he even grows a habit of crawling to his bed in his birthday suit after he dries his hair from shower…even during winter. 

Hang on!

Actually, this can be a wonderful feature that can be added into the next patch! Zero can already imagine the amount of downloadable contents or custom contents the “content creator” players are able to generate in-game, this feature can be a part of an income for the research and development team.

“Dress up game… Perfect.” Zero notes the new idea down on his in-game smartphone, these smartphone is a super advanced and convenient technology that no other game can beat, this menu function is capable of sending real emails and it works impressively even when the game is just a beta. 

Zero steps out from the Sun Dormitory after getting dressed. The night view and the sceneries feel very real, the amount of graphical details is truly impressive. Night time in Cross Academy is school time for the vampire race or the Night Class. There are certain strict rules happening in Vampire Knight Online. It does not allow players to choose the class they get to enrol, humans will be automatically start the game as a Day Class student or teacher while vampires will be automatically be in the Night Class.

“Shit… I’m lost…” Zero turns around to walk away from the “off-limit zones”, they can be either under development areas or restricted access areas.

For instance, the Moon Dormitory is off limits to Day Class students and teachers and the Sun Dormitory is off limits to Night Class students and teachers.

Zero never has the problem since he always utilises the map feature in his former playstyle. All Zero need is to click on anywhere on the map then his character will automatically get teleported to there. It is either the feature is very well hidden away or is not applicable in this playstyle. It is rather annoying because walking in Cross Academy’s school ground can be very time consuming. However, all Vampire Knight Online players know that gaming duration is never recorded in-game despite a day and night cycle to reflect the real time of the real world. 

Zero stands in front of the Headmaster’s Residence and Office.

“Headmaster Cross is currently not in the office.”

The blank pop-up window appears when he reaches for the doorknob of the locked door.

Oh, right… Cross has told him that he is going out to visit a vampire friend and also to get him his birthday cake. He responds to his guardian half-heartedly since he is focusing on the manual and carrying his birthday present to his room.

“Hey, birthday boy.”

He turns around and sees a ash brown haired male, a Day Class student as him.

**Sea Eagle**

Day Class Year 3, Class 1

President (Sun Dorm)

A rainbow coloured pop-up window appears beside the character that Zero focuses on.

“Kaito.”

That information only last for 3 seconds before it fades out.

Vampire Knight Online strongly discourages the use of real names in-game for security and privacy reasons although there are still stubborn players and/or idiots who will still do it, like his adopted father, the headmaster of Cross Academy uses his real name “Cross Kaien” and ends up receiving annoying spam messages all the time, he is afraid of increasing the inbox message capacity because of the in-game harassment.

It is stupid. The adult obviously is fully aware that the whole world knows he is the President of the Hunters’ Association Game Production in real life. Unlike Kiryuu Zero, White Lily’s true identity is protected by law for being an underage.

Oh. He is legally an adult already.

There are different colours of the small pop-up window that will explain to players of the character’s identity. Rainbow coloured ones belong to game masters. Un-dateable non-player characters (NPC) are in grey and dateable NPCs are in green, upon completing the character’s full story, the pop-up window of the very same character will appear as dark green when the player restart their game.

Zero questions the game master, “How do you know my birthday?”

“President Cross announced it to everyone yesterday via his microphone on desk.”

“Wait, what did the old man say?”

“Well… his actual words are: ’I am taking a day off to celebrate my dear, little darling’s birthday tomorrow, therefore you are all also entitled one day off at the courtesy of my son!’… So, thank you for giving us a _public_ holiday.”

“Oh god, he really said that?! That is so embarrassing.”

The silverette is wondering if he should attend the scheduled monthly meeting tomorrow. Kiryuu Zero is having an inner debate with himself because he plays an important role in the Hunters’ Association Game Production but the high schooler knows he will definitely be teased by all workers at the corporation.

“President Cross asked me to drop by at yours later to babysit you.”

“What! I am old enough to take care of myself! I am 16 already!”

“You now need to be 18 years old to be legally an adult.”

“What?”

“Kuran Kaname just formalised it during the royal interview.”

Of course, it is also a name that Kiryuu Zero hates the most. The annoyed silverette is so ready to face the vampire prince tomorrow at the meeting.


	3. Happy Birthday, Zero-chan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Kaname and Zero?

“I, Kuran Kaname, stand by on this stage today, officially declare today, a change in our codified age or in a more commonly known terminology, the “legal age” of this country changes from sixteen years old to eighteen years old starting today. All races must pass his or her eighteenth birthday to be acknowledged, by our legal system and identical legal laws across the world, as a mature adult.”

…And the video clip ends. The silver haired _teen_ chooses the shortest clip he can find on the internet after scrolling and refreshing the search engine for half an hour.

Replay.

“I, Kuran Kaname, stand by on this stage _today_ , officially declares _today_ , a change in our codified age or in a more commonly known terminology, the “legal age” of this country changes from sixteen years old to eighteen years old starting _today_.”

…And Kiryuu Zero puts the video on pause and stares at the smirking face of the Pureblood Prince. Takamiya Kaito amusingly watches the blank expression on the minor’s face darkens as also raises the finger at the projected hologram figure. 

_Today._

Of all 365 days a year, the country’s favourite royalty…no, the Royal Asshole Pureblood Prince of the Kuran Kingdom, Kuran fucking Kaname ceremoniously implements this unnecessary new change on the entire country’s age of maturity today, exactly on his sixteenth birthday. Such deliberate decision pisses the silverette off…

Zero does not want to watch the brunet’s full speech because he already knows the royal prince of all bloodsuckers will come out with whatever excuse with his trademark “Smile of Prince Charming” to convince the general public.

“Happy birthday, Zero-chan! We brought home your birthday cake to celebrate!”

Kaito and Zero turn around and face the house’s front door. They see Cross Kaien in front, holding a cake box and Yagari Touga following behind Cross, both of his hands are holding heavy looking grocery bags… The silverette certainly has not expected his adopted father to extend his birthday invitation to his class teacher…

“…Sensei… Good evening.”

“Happy not-so-sweet Sixteen, birthday kid.”

The silverette’s purple eyes widens in surprise and only reacts with a polite nod, earning a pat on the head, Zero always feels self-consciously guilty and an awkward left out in the presence of the two of them. The minor learns from Kaito that his adopted father ends his long term intimacy relationship with Yagari sensei during the same year when young Zero gets taken into the Cross household. 

Touga announces, “Since there is a teen in the house, we are not drinking tonight.”

“I know right! I never expect the law get changed so suddenly.” Kaien sighs, “I asked Kaito to sit in the house just in case anything happened. Anyway so Kaito, would you like to stay for dinner? We are also having Zero’s birthday cake for desserts.”

“Yeah, I’d love to. I won’t say no to free food.”

“What are we having for dinner?” Zero asks nervously, unconfident about the president is in charge inside the kitchen.

“A homemade daddy’s special, just for our birthday boy!”

Zero raises an eyebrow. The only member of the Cross Household who can make edible homemade food is Kiryuu Zero. Cross Kaien can’t make anything apart from reheating and/or defrosting a prepared meal.

Of course, Yagari Touga knows too and he is smoothly fishing out his phone from his pocket and checking on the food delivery app, “Pizzas will arrive in five more minutes.”

Kaito’s and Zero’s are in perfect sync, both younger generations are staring at the outdated device. Kaien snatches Touga’s phone away and checks the history records, begins nagging like a strict mother hen, telling the taller man about unhealthy diets, heavy dependent on takeaway orders or food deliveries and high calories intake.

While both adults are acting lovey dovey like a pair of older generation’s loving husband and wife, the Kaito and Zero are just there in the background, waiting and hoping Touga’s ordered pizza delivery will arrive sooner.

“Does the president always nag at you?”

“No. That is just how they normally act, even at my school.” Zero shrugs. 

Meanwhile at the Kuran Royal Palace, the Pureblood Princess is slowly packing her stuff to move away from the shared bedroom with her older brother. Now they are officially former fiancé and fiancée, she insists to have her own private living space only for herself ~~and her secret collection of KaZes~~ …

“Are you seriously leaving me to live alone in this massive bedroom, my Yuuki?”

Yuuki can feel goose bumps creeping on her skin, her vampire skin. For the past how many years they grow up together, they never, ever slept together on a same bed!

Exactly, the pair of royal siblings shares almost every piece of furniture and facilities in this glamourous decorated living space, apart from beds and wardrobes. Turning around, the brunette princess can see the Pureblood Prince is lying comfortably on his favourite red leather chaise lounge and watching her.

Kuran Kaname and a radiant smile on his handsome face… Right, if her dear Kaname nii-sama was using this expression when he was speaking to her earlier, she is thankful that she has not seen that else she is definitely going to be having nightmares.

The Pureblood Princess gives a dry laugh and returns back to what she needs to do. The Pureblood Prince continues to watch from his comfy position.

…Watching his sister falling off from the stool…

…Watching his sister knocking off side tables…

…Watching his sister screaming when she accidentally tears her favourite dress while carrying her Artemis among other stuff in her clumsy hands…

Just watching whatever that is happening in the room, like how a curious cat will do. Kaname’s mind wonders away from the klutz at the sudden thought of cats… If he can keep a pet cat, he will choose a pure Persian breed. Kaname day dreams of grooming the white cat’s thick and full fur. Those bright, amethyst eyes stare at him gratefully after it is beautifully groomed to Kaname’s high standards…

“Nii-sama! Can’t you help your dear sister out a bit?” Yuuki huffs out.

His younger sister’s annoying voice ruins his wonderful and peaceful day dream… He really likes that cute cat and already feeling attached to the imaginary pet.

“I am sorry, dear sister. I am already worn out from our interview meeting earlier and I have another important meeting after dawn so I need to conserve my energy.”

“You are just making excuses to be lazy! Immortals don’t need sleep or rest!”

_Crack._

Oh no! Is that terrifying sound coming from her favourite scythe!?

“I am so sorry, my dear sister. My powers must have accidentally leaked due to tiredness. I do not intend to hurt your Artemis…”

“I…I…I’ll come back again tomorrow!”

Kuran Yuuki, with her wounded Artemis in her arms, runs into her mother’s arms and cries to her father to seek for comfort and love… Unfortunately, the poor darling girl still does not have the courage to tell on her older brother.

After the departure of his precious girl, the brunet finally gets up gracefully and walks towards his bed. There are only a few game masters in Vampire Knight Online but Kuran Kaname is the only game master playing the game with the latest gaming gear. 

“Welcome back, **Kuran Kaname**.”

The Royal Pureblood family has been busy with their live interview to celebrate 2020 years of love and peace in between human and vampires. Kaname has no other option than to assign his Night Class President duties to Ichijou Takuma since he does not trust the A.I. of the automation system and unable to log into Vampire Knight Online.

The Pureblood Prince wakes up in his dorm room at the Moon Dormitory and is instantly bombarded by the sound of a long chain of unread messages… He sighs in defeat as he slowly picks up the device from the nightstand. First thing is to change the annoying ringtone for his smartphone notifications.

Kaname ignores all the notifications and clear the screen clean with a simple tap because most of the messages he received are from pesky gamers from both Night Class and Day Class. His overly obvious Game ID and his character’s appearance are to blame, because the President of the Hunters’ Association Games Production is so desperately advertising his real life identity as the Prince Charming of the Kuran Kingdom.

The brunet is certainly busy but he is occupied in text messaging one of the romanceable non-player female characters of Day Class students while he is able to hear voices loud and clear coming from outside of his room.

“You are finally online, Kaname-sama!” Aido Hanabusa chirps.

“Door Locked. Kuran Kaname is in his dorm room.”

The energetic vampire gets his spirit down when he is immediately denied access into the Night Class President’s room. Kain Akatsuki affectionately pats the golden head of his gloomy cousin, successfully bringing the pair of pretty blue eyes onto him.

“Hanabusa, Kaname-sama is probably busy now. You should send him a text first if you want to see him.” The taller vampire’s voice is gentle and soft. 

“But I don’t know how to use this thing!”

“I’ll teach you.” Akatsuki sighs.

The President of Night Class checks his list of contacts and his finger stops scrolling when his eyes reads “White Lily”. His index finger has the mind of its own, the gamer’s basic information is already on display for Kaname to read on the screen:

 **White Lily** (Offline)

Day Class Year 1, Class 1

_You have no romance options with this character._

Ah yes, because the grey coloured window is not obvious enough.

Kuran Kaname cannot understand why game masters cannot date game players but they are able to date non-player characters. He should raise the question at the meeting in the day.


	4. Shall We Begin the Meeting, Zero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solve the Mystery: Who is the unknown vampire ancestor?

The Hunters’ Association Game Production, Kuran Group is the sole shareholder of this video game corporation although Kuran Group generously shares the stock shares and profits made out of Vampire Knight Online (VK Online) with other organisations and enterprises worldwide. Cross Kaien may be recognised and known as the president of this humans-only company but the finance power and operation control is in the _safe_ hands of the royal family of Kuran Kingdom.

No humans are allowed legal licence to operate a business in this V.I. Generation. All 7 purebloods declare that all humans cannot be trusted with power.

The whole vampire race lives in secrecy and seclusion during 3000 years of H.I. Generation and 100 years of A.I. Generation, vampires drink their blood tablets mixtures and witness how those petty humans eventually loses their control over artificial intelligence and become enslaved and gets dictated by stupid computers that only understood 0 and 1. The entire human history and rich culture, every precious record and knowledge, became lost.

The Superpower Brain knows and owns everything humans once knows and understands thus everything vanishes along the fall. The falling of the A.I. sacrifices half of the human population, they become the A.I. master’s funeral _objects_ despite humans were their master and creators before the Superpower Brain.

The V.I. Generation begins with a legend: An unknown and mysterious vampire ancestor, having his deep slumber interrupted by a foolish A.I. arouses one night. Starved and bloodlust from the strong smell of blood in the air, that had resulted from bloody massacre, the ancestor feeds from the blood river and saves the world before hiding his true identity and living happily as a human under the sun.

Some vampires believe the legend is real. Most vampires don’t believe the ending. All pureblood vampires remain silence and secret about the truth behind the fall of A.I. Generation. However, humans will foolishly believe in everything their books tell, even when contents are all written by vampires.

Yet, those foolish creatures of day are the most valuable _Haema_ and thus well protected.

**Connected.**

**Kiryuu0 is online.**

The silent meeting hall hears a female’s monotone voice crystal clear while making the simple announcement and the projector visualises a hologram figure of Kiryuu Zero in school uniform sitting in his normal seat.

“President and I are on our way to the association but we may begin the meeting now.”

“We can wait,” Kaname declares while Haruka is opening his mouth…

“…Tell Kaien to be careful on the road.” The King of Kuran Kingdom gives one of his professional smiles.

Zero promises, “We will arrive in the meeting hall in 15 minutes, by the latest.”

**Kiryuu0 is disconnected.**

The programmed female voice announces the obvious when the silveret fades off.

Sitting around the round meeting table are the committees of VK Online and one representative of VK Online shareholders (Kuran Haruka) and the Kuran Group (Kuran Kaname). Although it is no secret to within the organisation that Kiryuu Zero is a high schooler, no one knows exactly why their prince is sitting in a higher position than their king in every meeting.

Anyway, these single men are relieved to have the pair of father and son that they don’t have to sit in the entire meeting only to be tortured by the King and the Queen’s openly public display of affection in the background.

After a short few minutes of awkward silence, the representatives, especially from the Computer Graphics team and the Animation team, are absolutely bored thus decide to have a casual chat.

“Is Kiryuu kun taking over from President Cross after graduation?”

“I heard that is the original intention of President Cross but…”

“But President Cross hasn’t reach retirement age yet, yeah we know.”

“What? But my girlfriend said he is celebrating sixty-year-old birthday this year!”

…

There goes another minute of awkward silence.

…

“You. Have. A. GIRLFRIEND?!”

The entire committee team, in perfect sync, all turns their head at their colleague from the Programming team, who they do not know that he has a girlfriend working in the Human Resource Department…

“TRAITOR!!!”

…They gangs up and pounces at the guy, completely forgetting there are two important figures sitting merely two seats away. The silent Kurans are watching those fighting humans for their own amusement, they absolutely welcome any form of entertainment during the wait for Cross Kaien and his son.

Of course, the stupid, meaningless fight doesn’t last long. One minute later, the meeting hall’s door slides wide open. Three security guards enter the room, running towards the fighting group and dragging those embarrassing people out of the sight belonged to the two members of the Kuran Royal Family.

“…Such a shame but those dutiful human guards are certainly professional.” The king truly enjoys witnessing the liveliness of human beings.

“Indeed a shame that humans so mentally fragile and easily gets controlled by their emotions.”

“Kaname, vampires have the same biological nerve system as humans, we can feel the same emotions. Your cold-bloodedness is the reason why I hesitate to retire.”

The brunet vampire gives the brightest smile ever at his father.

“Good, I don’t want to inherit the throne.”

…Well, His Majesty is certainly not expecting to hear such honesty and sincerity in those words coming from his sole heir.

“Juri and I eventually have to pass on our position and responsibilities to the first child born into the family and Kaname”

“Haruka.” The King gets cut off immediately by the familiar yet icy cold voice.

“Do I need to remind you that succession of the throne is not a part of my _promise_?”

King Kuran Haruka sighs in defeat. Apparently it is not just Princess Kuran Yuuki who cannot win against Prince Kuran Kaname, the whole Royal Family has absolute no say and ability to control or influence him.

“If you are still upset about the cancelled marriage, I can try to convince Yuuki to change her mind.” The King assumes the Prince’s recent moodiness is due to the fact that his engagement is called off by his fiancée publically.

Kuran Kaname loves Kuran Yuuki with his whole heart and soul since young…

“I respect Yuuki’s decision and so should you and mother, for being her parents.”

_??? Who the fuck are you?!_

That is the first reaction when he receives such calm and out of character response from his son whom he has known to suffer from severe and incurable sister complex…

Yet, the mental patient sitting just beside him seems has recovered from the permanent illness?! The King makes a mental note to contact an old friend, Queen Hiou Shizuka from the Hiou Kingdom after the meeting since the infamous Kuruizaki-Hime is an expert in mental health studies for both humans and vampires.

The door slides open again and a Cross Kaien and Kiryuu Zero enter the hall with the same committee team following after them.

The President of the Hunters’ Association immediately starts explaining when he sees the King and the Prince, “Sorry, Kaname kun and Haruka kun. We were delayed by the heavy traffic. It must be the after school hours, there is not once we are on time.”

“The entire Kuran Kingdom is busy and overcrowded regardless day or night.”

Kuran Kingdom is the most developed country yet still full of life and much prosperous than other kingdoms.

The high schooler seats himself beside the pureblood prince and that becomes his own seat in every meeting because the rest of the committee team does not dare to get close to the Kurans. Zero never, ever, turns his head or gaze to look at that bloodsucker… Unfortunately and annoyingly, Kuran Kaname is the most active participant during the Question and Answer session.

“Shall we begin the meeting, Zero?”

“Yes.”

Their monthly meeting will always begins with Zero’s presentation, only occasionally from President Cross when there are bigger announcements to make, like last month when he decide on the release date of complete official version of VK Online. This month is the first month after the official launch of complete version of VK Online and Zero’s game character is already the most overpowered player in the game thanks to the successful migration of all game records from the beta version.

“I’ve tested playing VK Online on our Hardware team’s gaming gear, excellent job done and do be proud of everyone’s teamwork and hard efforts. Please contact and ask all game masters to work harder from today onwards because I’ve noticed some unromanceable NPCs are lacking emotional clarity, they are too noticeable when playing on first person vision.”

“Noted, I will inform my debugging team immediately after the meeting,” says the programming representative who survived the earlier misfortunate event.

“I expect this resolved during our next scheduled weekly maintenance.”

Kuran Kaname silently sits in his seat in an elegant and comfortable pose as his red wine coloured eyes watches the entire performance of Kiryuu Zero’s leadership skills. The cold and unfriendly human never hides his hatred and feelings and he expresses all types of emotions with that beautiful face and rare amethyst eyes.

…What a foolish thought.

That the Pureblood Prince actually thinks Kiryuu Zero will fit perfectly in all his criteria for a queen.


	5. So KaZe or ZeKa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can resist the kawaii-ness of chibi Kiryuu Zero!!

Actually…

The most interesting (and relaxing) session in their stressful monthly meetings organised by the Hunters’ Association Game Production is Question and Answer (Q&A) session with participating members of Kuran Group, normally King and Queen will sit in these meetings. Since the beginning of last year, Kuran Kaname begins to present with Kuran Haruka in these round table meetings and his involvement gradually increases in this supposedly _open_ and final programme… 

Another fun fact is that there are only two voices in the final programme of the day and the voices belong to no other than Kuran Kaname and Kiryuu Zero.

“VK Online need more game masters,” The Pureblood Prince is always the first person to initial the beginning of the Q&A session.

In the beginning, Cross Kaien and Kiryuu Zero will hold staring contests, since the royalty member’s question is normally directed at the company director…which President Cross doesn’t want to answer… Everyone at the table will stare at the pair of father and son. Usually, the silveret surrenders with a sigh then responds to the brunet.

Now, the confident silveret will just replies back immediately, “It is an unnecessary increase of labour. The new maintenance team are already assigned jobs of finding and fixing in-game bugs which were originally the main responsibilities of game masters.”

The high schooler is a genius and is unafraid to speak out truth and facts, everyone knows. Only the vampire prince knows his true intention to dissolve unreliable and untrustworthy game masters in VK Online…mainly Kiryuu Zero’s way of revenging against Kuran Kaname. 

“If Kiryuu kun intend to release the dress-up function in the next patch release, I am sure the Cross Academy will need disciplinary committees to be in charge of these additional responsibilities.”

“Those additional roles will not be necessary in this early stage. We only require the President Cross’s Headmaster authority to add a few new school rules relates to attires within the Cross Academy.”

“Unfortunately you have not fully understood the limits and restrictions of the new playstyle in VK Online… Being in the first person’s view, our game masters’ jobs will only become more time consuming over time.”

“I am aware it is difficult to get around within Cross Academy when none of map features are available and accessible to gaming gear players but the Hunter Association never advise or even recommend our _hired_ game masters to perform their duties and responsibilities with the new toy. The hardware has its own department put to charge.”

“Are you telling me how to do my job, Kiryuu kun?”

“Prince Kuran, please do not waste time asking questions you already know answers of.”

“If you want such type of question… Certainly you are aware that Cross Academy alone has plenty…perhaps too many out-of-bounds zones. So when do I get what I want?”

“Prince Kuran, the Hunters’ Association prioritises improving and polishing VK Online’s open world technology until perfection before any plans for expansions.”

“I do not believe that decision is wise.”

“Unfortunately, this decision is based on the conclusion drawn from a collection of most recent customers’ feedback.”

“…Very well, I shall look forward to Kiryuu kun’s more detailed improvement plan latest by Sunday.”

“You will receive the requested document by tomorrow evening.”

This infamous I-accept-no-nonsense attitude becomes an identity of this human video game corporation. After all, Kiryuu Zero is perhaps the only human being in the Kuran Kingdom that is absolutely immune to the Pureblood Prince’s infamous trademark “Smile of Prince Charming”. The silveret is known to naturally born with a poker face and he never blush or even star struck at the handsomeness belonged to that charming vampire prince, even the cameras often capture Pureblood Princess’s adorable blushing and love struck expression when the former pair of fiancé and fiancée are seen in public.

Speaking of the Pureblood Princess…

Kuran Yuuki just wants to cry now. Her little chatroom is unusually busy and chatty but the owner of the discussion place just remains silence, occasionally peek inside the active chatroom and pretending to be offline while she drags herself out and divert her attention back to whatever is in front of her.

“Ah… Why is Kaname nii-sama such a bully towards poor Zero?”

The brunette still stubbornly hopes her little fandom will continue to grow regardless of what she has produced and going to be feeding to everyone in her fandom.

They all hate her older brother for one apparent reason.

The chatroom of course does not hate Prince Kuran Kaname of Kuran Kingdom, the charming Pureblood Prince… He is every lady’s dream lover after all…but the _fictional_ Kuran Kaname, the version they hate is one of the main character in Artemis’s (the Pureblood Princess’s secret-not-so-secret penname) fanfiction, “Vampire Knight”, obviously unoriginal but the brunette is too desperate and this famished princess only wants content.

Kuran Yuuki holds a brush and stares at the blank canvas for a full day before Kuran Juuri approaches her silly daughter and convinces her to gives up. The Queen happily gets her art room back to continue to produce pretty and creative works for her kingdom and family.

Kuran Yuuki refuses to give up, she sits at a desk with a quill pen and stares at the blank paper for another full day before Kuran Haruka convinces his dear daughter to return his office back so the King is able to perform his duty and his responsibility. The King sends the prince to fetch his sister so he is able to work in peace and undisturbed.

…Kuran Yuuki runs away before Kuran Kaname arrives at the King’s Office…

“…Princess Yuuki?”

The lost princess meets Cross Kaien for the very first time, the human archaeologist introduces the young vampire princess his latest discovery: an ancient human technology which exists during early H.I. Generation called “computer”. This technology oddly and successfully attracts the vampire princess’s curiosity.

Investing her time to convince the King and Queen grants Cross Kaien a rare opportunity to incorporate a human-only “Hunters’ Association Game Production” then with a massive portion of country’s resource ( _Haema_ ) pumped into long term research and development onto the remains of Superpower Brain, the human corporation produces Vampire Knight Online and presents a replica of H.I. Generation’s ancient background.

The Kuran Royal Family meets the Cross Kaien and his newly adopted son, Kiryuu Zero during a Thanksgiving dinner party hold at the Kuran Castle.

“Kiryuu Zero.” Kuran Kaname echoes the young child’s name.

In which, the human child, sitting still like a doll in Kuran Yuuki’s safe arms responds, “Vampire,” and earns stern a disapproval look from the Pureblood Prince. 

“Rude. You are supposed to address me as Prince Kuran.”

The confused child only stares at the vampire prince with his beautiful eyes.

“Kaname kun, I apologise… Zero chan is still a child, please forgive him.”

That is the very last time the Pureblood Princess is able to have something so adorable, like a five year old Kiryuu Zero in her arms.

As the vampire princess who watches the cute silver haired boy growing up, she gets a good opportunity to witness the interaction and correspondences between her older brother and the human boy. One day when Yuuki finally learns to type on a computer and obtains her penname “Artemis”. She begins to type out the first chapter of her work of fanfiction titled “Vampire Knight”.

Artemis isn’t aware there are readers attracted to her dumb work of trash fiction, it was poorly written from the beginning until the most recent update but now everyone in the fandom are expecting her to reveal the true pairing in her final chapter of Vampire Knight.

There is absolutely no way Yuuki will want to write an incest ending, just like she has refused accepting her older brother in a loveless marriage in real life. However, throughout the journey of writing, she grows attachment and takes pity of her fictional self in her own work of fiction…

Wait…It doesn’t make much sense, does it?

“I believe Zero chan is better off alone then he can find a new love interest.”

“Kaname chan is a bully, Yuuki chan is clearly in love with her brother.”

“LOL Kaname chan with his sister complex.”

“Noooooooo! Just let Zero chan dominates Kaname chan and it will be a good ending!”

“Nope. Artemis sama said the pairing is Kaname x Zero…”

“Artemis sama only said: Vampire Knight is that character not paired up as a couple. There is a high possibility that the ending is going to be Kaname x Yuuki.”

“Zero chan is the Vampire Knight??”

“Zero chan _is_ the Vampire Knight. +1”

“+1”

“+1”

“+1”

“+1”

“+1”

“I thought Vampire Knight refers to Kaname chan…”

“Kaname chan, the Vampire Knight. +1”

“+1”

“+1”

“+1”

“+1”

“+1”

“COPYCAT”

“Funny that we are in mutual agreement that Yuuki chan is not the Vampire Knight.”

Kuran Yuuki blinks and is absolutely tempted to respond that last comment…but she notes that her status is offline and therefore holds herself before she regrets anything. The chatroom then immediately gets flooded with “+1” from every members of the chatroom, even inactive members respond to agree with that last comment… Artemis, or Kuran Yuuki, feels aggrieved and at the edge of crying, drags her attention away from chatroom once more.

Well, at least now she has a clear direction of how to end her stupid fanfiction now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am organising and joining my own KaZe writing event for St. Xocolatl's Day so I've been silent for quite a long while. I am back now!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos please, because I love them! Drop me comments if you like to chat! Well then, until the next chapter! *hugs and kisses*


End file.
